Our Jonginie
by Sad Story
Summary: Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang berusaha bertahan hidup dimana masalah tiada henti menerpa dirinya. Perpisahan dari kedua orang disayanginya mendapat dampak buruk bagi dirinya. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan bertemu mereka... Meski perpisahan kembali datang, dan itu adalah perpisahan terpanjang yang harus kujalani" - Kai. HunKai, Suho, EXO. Sehun!Seme Kai!Uke. Summary HANCUR
1. Chapter 1

**Our Jonginie**

**Cast : ****Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho, Oh Sehun****  
****dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Summary : ****Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang berusaha bertahan hidup dimana masalah tiada henti menerpa dirinya. Perpisahan dari kedua orang disayanginya mendapat dampak buruk bagi dirinya.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita****  
dengan sedikit inspirasi dari beberapa ff tapi ini adalah milik hyunnie****  
****dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. ****  
****Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar **

**Genre: Hurt****/Comfort****, Angst, ****Brothership, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

TUKK

TUKK

TUKK

"ini membocankan, bicakah aku kelumah Cehunnie cekalang hyung?" pinta seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam miliknya, menunjukkan tatapan melasnya membuat ia terlihat imut.

Seorang namja lainnya yang tengah menyalin sebuah buku yang memiliki ketebalan 379 halaman ke buku tulisnya, menghentikan kegiatan yang di lakukan sejak sejam lalu. Namja yang terpaut umur 10 tahun dari namja kecil itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Jongin, kau baru bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Apa kau tidak bosan melihat Sehun hm?" ujar namja itu melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi menempel di hidungnya.

"ani Junmyeon hyung, Cehun itu tampan. Mana mungkin Jongin bocan dengannya?" ucapan yang tidak seharusnya terlontar oleh anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu hanya memandang polos sang hyung yang diketahui bernama Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon.

"hah... Kau ini, siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu hm?" tanya Junmyeon atau orang-orang disekitarnya memanggil dirinya Suho, kini menyamakan tinggi dengan si kecil Jongin.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

Ketukan pintu yang keras dan... Kasar? Membuat kedua Kim bersaudara menolehkan ke arah pintu dengan raut wajah berbeda. Si kecil Jongin, menatap pintu dengan pandangan berbinar seakan mendapatkan coklat kesukaannya. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan Suho yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hyung, hyung kajja itu pacti Cehunnie" ujar Jongin kecil semangat, menarik jari sang hyung yang bisa diraih si kecil karena tangan Suho terlalu besar dipegang untuk anak berumur 5 tahun.

Suho yang ditarik tangannya hanya mampu mengikuti tarikkan, jika ia tahan maka sang adik akan terjatuh. Dan ia tidak mau hal buruk menimpa adik kesayangannya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Meski mereka berdua masih memiliki orang tua lengkap, namun bagi keduanya mereka seakan tidak memiliki dua orang yang menjabat ibu dan ayah mereka.

CKLEKK

"JONGINIEE"

"CEHUNNIEE"

Teriak dua anak kecil yang memiliki umur sama, hanya Jongin lebih tua 4 bulan dari anak kecil yang memiliki rambut mangkok berwarna coklat tua dengan poni hampir menutupi matanya memeluk Jongin erat. Suho yang menyaksikan hal yang sudah menjadi santapan setiap harinya hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

"Yakk,Cadel Jonginie, kajja kita masuk. Diluar hawanya dingin" ucap Suho setelah merasa bosan, atau lebih tepatnya sudah bosan dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

"ith hyung, Thehun punya nama bukan cadel" ujar anak kecil dengan rambut mangkok itu mengembungkan pipinya dan menatap marah Suho.

"ngomong 'S' saja dulu baru sebut namamu, Sehun" ucap Suho sedikit mengejek dibagian akhirnya.

Namja kecil bermarga Oh itu semakin menatap Suho tajam, yang juga dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Suho. Jongin yang merasa akan terjadi perperangan hanya menarik kedua tangan namja yang beradu itu, berusaha menenangkan keduanya.

"DIAM, INI URUSAN NAMJA" bentak Suho dan Sehun berbarengan ke arah Jongin, lalu kembali saling menatap.

Jongin yang dibentak hanya mempoutkan bibirnya apalagi setelah mendengar 'ini urusan namja'. Hei, apa itu berarti Hyung dan Sehunnienya menganggap dia yeoja? Menyebalkan-pikirnya.

DUGG

DUGG

"a-aww" ringis keduanya hampir bersamaan dan menatap punggung sosok yang menendang tepat pada tulang kering mereka. Meski Suho lebih besar dari Jongin, ia bisa merasakan rasa ngilu di kakinya.

Namja kecil berambut hitam legam itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap keduanya garang.

"LALU KALIAN PIKIL, JONGINIE INI BUKAN NAMJA? KALIAN CUNGGUH MENYEBALKAN" teriak Jongin, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar bernuansa kuning muda miliknya.

Kedua namja yang memiliki umur dan marga berbeda saling bertatapan satu sama lain, dan secara bersamaan...

"MIANHAE JONGINIEE" teriak mereka masuk kedalam rumah bak istana tersebut.

-ooOoo-

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"PELGI, JONGIE MALAH CAMA KALIAN" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Suho dan Sehun yang sejak tadi berusaha membujuk Jongin keluar sudah merasa lelah, karena ini berlangsung sejaman lebih.

"JONGINIE, MAAFIN THEHUNNIE" teriak Sehun entah keberapa kali, bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Suho menatap Sehun yang terus berteriak tapi Jongin hanya diam tidak membalas. Entah mengapa melihat Sehun, ia seperti sosok namja yang... Tunggu, namja? Ah... Suho tersenyum tipis saat sebuah cara untuk membujuk adiknya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Jongie sayang kalau kau mengurung diri didalam kamar seperti itu, kau mirip yeoja" ucap Suho pelan namun dapat terdengar oleh Jongin dan mendapat tatapan jahil dari Sehun yang sepertinya mengerti ucapan Suho.

CKLEKK

"benarkah?" namja kecil yang sejak tadi mengurung dirinya di kamar, memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya yang membuat dirinya tampak menggemaskan.

"tentu thaja Jonginie, noonaku kalau ngambek theling ngulung dilinya dikamal. Dan thepupu Thehunnie juga begitu, tapi meleka themua itu yeoja bukan namja" ucap Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ani, Jongie bukan yeoja. Jongie namja" ucap Jongin menampakkan tubuhnya keseluruhan

GREPP

"Jonginie jangan malah-malah lagi thama Thehunnie ya?" ucap Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

"ne... Tapi bicakah Cehunnie lepacin pelukkannya? Cecak..." ucap Jongin meronta, menyadarkan Sehun betapa kuatnya ia memeluk Jonginnya.

"mianhae" ucap Sehun merasa bersalah menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

CKLEKK

BRAKK

"oh tidak" gumam Suho saat mendengar suara itu.

Diraihnya tangan Jongin dan Sehun lalu dibawanya masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa kuning muda milik Si kecil Jongin.

"Sehun, kau pakai ini ne?" ucap Suho menyerahkan penutup telinga berwarna biru dengan gambar doraemon dikanan kirinya.

Sehun mengambil penutup telinga tersebut dan memakainya, pandangannya lalu mengarah ke arah Jongin yang berada disebelahnya. Suho meraih kenop pintu, dan mengunci kamar berukuran sangat besar untuk anak sekecil Jongin.

"Hyung, apa yang teljadi?" tanya Jongin menatap hyungnya.

"tidak ada, hanya akan ada..."

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU"

"TAPI AKU INI SUAMIMU, DAN KAU ISTRIKU"

"SUDAHLAH, MALAS AKU MELADENIMU"

"... Teriakan" sambung Suho setelah mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari kedua orangtuanya.

"hikc... Hyung, Jongie takut hikc..." isak Jongin tiba-tiba karena teriakan tersebut, Sehun yang berada disamping Jongin menutup telinga namja manis itu dengan tangannya meski ia tidak tau karena apa namja manis itu menangis. Salahkan penutup telinga yang membuat ia hanya mendengar sedikit suara, pasti itu teriakan-pikirnya.

"jangan dengal ne? Pathti ahjumma dan ahjuththi thedang ada mathalah makanya belteliak. Methki Thehun tidak tau, tapi pathi meleka tadi belteliak" ucap Sehun menenangkan, dan menampilkan senyuman yang menurut Jongin tampan.

Terkadang, Suho kagum dengan ucapan anak kecil berambut mangkok ini yang memiliki sisi dewasa diumur masih kecil.

PRANGG

Mendengar suara barang yang sepertinya pecah, membuat Suho tersadar dari kekagummannya dan memeluk dua bocah yang sepertinya ketakutan. Sejak pertama kali pertengkaran yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya, ini adalah pertama kalianya mereka memecahkan barang. Apa mereka tidak mengingat disini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua?-pikir Suho.

"APA-APAAN INI? KAU BERSELINGKUH SAAT KAU MASIH PUNYA ISTRI KIM JONGDAE?"

"BERAPA KALI HARUS AKU JELASKAN KIM KYUNGSOO, YEOJA ITU HANYA SEKRETARIS-KU"

"SEKRETARIS? APA KLIEN PEKERJAAN SEKRETARIS MEMELUK BOSNYA?"

"KAU TAU, KAU TERLALU BANYAK MENUNTUT. SELAMA KITA HIDUP BERSAMA, KAU SELALU MENGATURKU DAN MELAKUKAN SEMAUMU. KAU TERLALU EGOIS, JADI JANGAN PERNAH IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU"

"BAIK, KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SIFAT MENGATURKU DAN SIFAT EGOISKU, KITA CERAI SAJA"

"SUDAH LAMA AKU INGIN MENGAJUKAN HAL ITU KIM KYUNGSOO. AKU AKAN MEMBAWA JONGIN"

"TIDAK BISA, JIKA INGIN MEMBAWA JONGIN. LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU, AKU AKAN MEMBAWA JONGIN JUGA JUNMYEON"

"JANGAN EGOIS, PILIH SATU DARI MEREKA. JIKA INGIN BAWA JONGIN, AKU BAWA JUNMYEON. BEGITUPUN SEBALIKNYA "

"TIDAK BISA, AKU IBUNYA YANG SUDAH MELAHIRKAN MEREKA. JIKA AKU INGIN MEMBAWA MEREKA BERDUA, ITU HAKKU. AKU AKAN MEMBAWA MEREKA KE AMERIKA"

"KAU, TERSERAH MAU MEMBAWA KEMANA PUN, TAPI PILIH SALAH SATU. TENTUKAN PILIHANMU JIKA TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEMBAWA PAKSA MEREKA BERDUA DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERTEMU DENGAN SALAH SATU DARI MEREKA. AKU PERGI... ARGHHH..."

BRAKKK

Hening, setelah suara pintu yang dibanting dengan kasar oleh sang ayah semua terasa sunyi. Ini adalah pertama kali pertengkaran hebat terjadi, sungguh Suho pun merasa takut mendengar teriakan itu. Apalagi mendengar isi pembicaraan dari kedua orang tua mereka yang akan cerai dan sang ayah yang ingin membawa adiknya, hanya si Jongin. Namun sang ibu ingin membawa mereka berdua. Ia sungguh bingung dan takut berpisah dengan sang dongsaengnya hingga sebuah gerakan dalam dekapan menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Sehun, kau hyung antar pulang hari ini ne?" ucap Suho melepaskan penutup telinga yang dipakai Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan kedua tangan mungilnya yang menutup telinga Jongin.

"Jonginie, Thehunnie pulang dulu ne? Bethok Thehunnie datang lagi, oke?" ucap Sehun tersenyum dan meraih tangan lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Jonginie, jangan tinggalin kamar ne? Tunggu hyung, arra?" ucap Suho mengelus puncak kepala Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di kamar milik si kecil itu.

"h-hyung, Jongie tidak mau picah dengan hyung dan Cehunnie. Jongie tidak mau cama eomma jika halus pelgi ke Amelika hiks... dan picah dali Cehunnie hikc... Apa Jongie egoic cepelti eomma? Hikc..." ucapan yang seharusnya tidak keluar untuk ukuran anak berumur 5 tahun, yang terdengar begitu pilu dan menyedihkan. Siapa sangka, anak sekecil itu sudah mengerti ucapan dewasa yang didengarnya.

Jongin hanya bisa memeluk erat sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna coklat yang ukurannya hampir menyamai dirinya, boneka itu pemberian Sehunnya. Lalu sebuah boneka ikan buntal yang berukuran 60 cm di samping kanannya pemberian sang hyung. Katanya, bibir Jongin jika sedang marah mirip seperti ikan buntal itu, mengembungkan pipi dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Perlahan, kedua mata yang sejak pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya menitikkan air mata, mulai mengering dipipinya dan mata indah itu perlahan terpejam. Setelah berdo'a semoga dirinya tidak berpisah dari kedua orang yang paling disayanginya, Sang hyung dan Sehunnya.

TBC or Delete 

Oke, this my ff. Hm... untuk beberapa ff lainnya, kalau mau dilanjut bisa tagih ke fb hyunnie dulu ne? Ff hyunnie terlalu banyak untuk dilanjut, bahkan sudah lupa beberapa kkk~

REVIEW PLEASEEE~


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Jonginie**

**Cast : Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho, Oh Sehun****  
****dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Summary : Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang berusaha bertahan hidup dimana masalah tiada henti menerpa dirinya. Perpisahan dari kedua orang disayanginya mendapat dampak buruk bagi dirinya.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita****  
****dengan sedikit inspirasi dari beberapa ff tapi ini adalah milik hyunnie****  
****dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. ****  
****Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning: Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar **

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Brothership, Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****2**

"Kalau begitu, Hyung pulang dulu ne?" ucap Suho dengan senyuman tipis terukir diwajah tampannya.

"ne hyung, awath hyung macam-macammin Jonginie. Hyung akan Thehun tendang" ucap Sehun memperagakan meski ia harus berputar karena yang ditendangnya hanya udara.

"memangnya apa yang mau hyung lakukan pada dongsaeng hyung sendiri? Jika itu Sehun mungkin sudah hyung buang aja ke tong sampah" ucap Suho tersenyum evil.

"ith... Enak aja, dibuang ke tong thampah" ucap Sehun memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya.

"kau seperti yeoja Sehun-a jika seperti itu, ya sudah masuklah. Hyung pulang dulu ne?" ucap Suho pergi meninggalkan rumah yang hanya dibatasi 5 rumah dengan rumahnya.

Sehun segera masuk ke rumahnya saat sang eomma yang mengetahui dirinya sudah pulang, memanggilnya dengan wajah cemberut. Suho berjalan menjauh dari rumah berwarna putih, dan mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu tentang isi perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas, tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan ke duanya.

~Our Jonginie~

PRANGG

Suara pecahan kaca terdengar mengusik ditelinga namja kecil ini. Terbukti dengan dirinya yang tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanda hampir bangun. Kelopak yang menutup mata indahnya perlahan terbuka dan membiasakan dengan sekitarnya.

PLAKK

"KAU... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONG DAE? MENGAPA KAU MENAMPARKU HA? KAU TIDAK BERHAK UNTUK MENAMPARKU"

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERHAK, AKU INI MASIH SUAMIMU"

"KAU SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN, BUKANKAH SEMALAM KAU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI? TAPI KENAPA KAU MENGINJAKKAN KAKI DI RUMAH INI LAGI EO?"

Jongin menutup telinganya rapat berharap teriakan itu tidak terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Namun sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mungkin, jika hari ini hari libur, Suho akan datang ke kamarnya dan memasangkan penutup telinga agar tidak mendengar hal seperti ini. Ia tau sang hyung sudah berangkat sekolah sejak dini hari tadi dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan mendengarkan hal yang berusaha ia hindari. Perlahan, bening krystal berusaha menyeruak keluar merobohkan dinding yang ia bangun.

"hiks... Jangan berkelahi lagi hiks..." isak Jongin yang tentu tidak akan di dengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

TAPP

TAPP

TAPP

BRAKK

"ikut appa sekarang Jonginie"

Tangan kanan yang menutup telinganya rapat terlepas dengan mudah saat sebuah tarikkan terasa di tangannya.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARI TANGAN ANAKKU KIM JONG DAE" teriak Kyungsoo sang eomma datang dengan wajah memerah karena marah.

"ANAKMU? DIA JUGA ANAKKU KYUNGSOO"

"SEJAK KAU BERSELINGKUH DIA BUKANLAH ANAKMU. JIKA KAU MENGANGGAPNYA ANAK, KAU PASTI BERULANG KALI BERPIKIR UNTUK BERSELINGKUH"

"BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN? AKU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK BERSELINGKUH, MENGAPA WANGI PARFUMMU BERUBAH?"

"TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU MEMILIKI BANYAK KLIEN"

"hikc... Belhenti hikc... Jangan belkelahi lagi hikc..." isak Jongin namun tidak di pedulikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk berdebat.

Ia hanya ingin menghentikkan perdebatan ini, meski tangan kecilnya yang di pegang erat oleh sang appa hingga memerah ia tidak peduli.

"JONGINIE"

Sebuah suara tidak asing, suara yang selalu berbicara lembut, suara yang selalu menenangkannya, suara dimana saat ia tidak bisa tidur menyanyikan sebuah lagu penghantar tidur untuknya. Suara sang hyung yang kini berteriak dengan pakaian sekolah yang berantakkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan dongsaengku, Tuan Kim" ucap Suho dengan suara penuh penekanan.

Jongdae atau Chen sang appa, perlahan mengendurkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan sang anak. Jongin segera merapatkan dirinya dengan lemari yang tidak jauh dengan tubuh kecilnya. Dibenamkan wajah manisnya di kedua lututnya, ia tau... Ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"bicara yang sopan kepada appamu, Junmyeon" ucap Chen tajam.

"aku sudah tidak punya orang tua sejak mereka mengacuhkan kami berdua" ucap Suho membuat tatapan tidak percaya dari orang tuanya.

PLAKK

Jongin semakin membenamkan kepalanya mendengar suara seperti tamparan itu. Peluh keringat perlahan membasahi tubuh mungilnya, sedikit aneh... Sekarang cuaca sedang dingin tapi mengapa si kecil Jongin berkeringat?

Suho memegang pipinya yang ditampar oleh sang eomma. Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya pada tangan yang menampar anak tertuanya.

"selama ini selalu aku tahan untuk membuktikan bahwa kami bukanlah anak kalian sejak kalian mencampakkan kami. Ternyata benar, kalian hanya sibuk dengan dunia kalian. Kalian berkelahi, saling membentak, memecahkan barang seakan kalian tidak tau ada orang selain kalian berdua disini. Apa kalian tidak berpikir ada anak kalian di rumah ini selain kalian? Apa kalian tidak ingat ada anak kecil yang setiap hari menangis mendengar pertengkaran kalian? Dan sekarang? Kalian berebut hak asuh dan beranggappan kalau kaliaan merawat kami lebih baik. Dan Kalian ingin memisahkan kami?APA KALIAN TIDAK BERPIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KAMI SAAT BERPISAH?" ucap Suho panjang lebar dengan wajah yang sudah dibasahi airmata, membuat Chen dan Kyungsoo merasa bersalah.

"m-maaf, kami..."

"aku belum selesai Nyonya Kim. Kalian ingin berteriak setiap hari, berkelahi, saling memukul kami tidak peduli dan tetap diam. Tapi jika kalian ingin memisahkan kami? Aku tidak akan menganggap kalian adalah orang tuaku" ucap Suho mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Jongin kecil bangun tapi... entah mengapa tatapan matanya terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu. Entah bagaimana jadinya, kini anak bungsu itu telah berlari keluar meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan yang menyerukan namanya. Suho dan kedua orangtuanya terus berlari mengejar Jongin kecil. Sehun yang jalan berlawanan ara tersenyum melihat Jongin, tapi...

WHUSSHH

Jongin justru melewatinya dan masih berlari. Sehun bingung, tapi rasa bingungnya tergantikan dengan teriakan Suho dan kedua orang tua mereka.

"ANDWAEE... JONGINIE"

Ia melihat kearah Jongin berlari dan...

"JONGINIEEE..."

TBC or END

Mianhae pendek dan tambah aneh, sedang pusing mikirin pr numpuk...

THANKS FOR REVIEW,

CAN YOU GIVE ME REVIEW AGAIN PLEASEE?

HYUNNIE


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Jonginie**

**Cast : ****  
****Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho, Oh Sehun****  
****dan bertambah seiring watu**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: ****  
****Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Brothership, Romance**

**Disclaimer: ****  
****FF ini milik JiHyun, termasuk Ide cerita****  
****dengan sedikit inspirasi dari beberapa ff tapi ini adalah milik hyunnie****  
****dan segala yang di dalamnya. Kecuali castnya. ****  
****Dan ff ini pernah di post di fb pribadi.**

**Warning****!****  
****Typos! Yaoi, aneh, abal, gaje. Gak suka ya.. tutup aja! Tapi yang baca wajib komentar **

**Summary : ****  
****Kisah seorang Kim Jongin yang berusaha bertahan hidup dimana masalah tiada henti menerpa dirinya. Perpisahan dari kedua orang disayanginya mendapat dampak buruk bagi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JiHyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER ****3**

**_ oOo _**

**[14 years later]**

**Suho POV's**

14 tahun berlalu, dimana aku kehilangan salah satu dongsaeng kesayanganku. Sedih? Tentu saja, sejak hari itu... aku tak pernah mendengar kabarnya. Setiap hari aku berusaha mencari dirinya, namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

"huhh..."

Entah keberapa kali aku menghela nafas, dan menutup buku tentang bisnis yang tidak kubaca karena pikiranku melayang kearahnya.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"Suho-ya..."

Mataku yang mengarah keluar jendela melihat air turun membasahi bumi dan membaur dengan tanah menimbulkan bau tanah yang khas. Aku ingat, Jonginie menyukai hujan tetapi takut akan petir... lagi-lagi aku mengingatnya. Aku merindukanmu, Jonginie...

PLUK

Sebuah sentuhan terasa di bahuku menyadarkan akan pikiranku mengenai dongsaengku, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke pelaku.

"Eomma..."

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku kini, menatap sang Eomma tiriku. Yah... meski saat itu Jongin menghilang, mereka tidak mengubah keputusan untuk cerai. Aku tak habis pikir akan keputusan itu, namun aku tau... itu adalah hak mereka. Aku memilih untuk ikut bersama Appa, karena jika bersama Eomma aku akan menetap di negara asing entah sampai kapan. Dan aku masih ingin berada Dikorea, oleh sebab itu aku memilih ikut bersama Appa yang kini telah menikah kebali, dimana Eomma tiriku telah mempunyai 2 orang anak dipernikahan sebelumnya.

Suho POV's END

"Eomma..." ucap Suho menatap Yeoja cantik yang kini menjadi ibunya.

"apa kau memikirkan'nya'?" Tanya Yeoja cantik bernama Kim Minseok mengusap helaian rambut anaknya.

Seketika sorot mata Suho meredup, membuat Minseok yang dikenal dengan nama Xiumin membenamkan wajah anaknya diperutnya mengingat ia berdiri sedangka Suho duduk dikursinya.

"aku begitu merindukannya Eomma... sangat merindukannya" ucap Suho lirih sambil memeluk perut ibunya.

"sudahlah... Eomma yakin, kau pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu, arra?" ucap Xiumin memberi semangat yang dibalas senyuman tulus dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

_ **ooOoo ** _

"OH SEHUNNN... TUNGGU AKU..." Teriak seorang namja cantik berlari mengejar namja yang berada beberapa meter dihadapannya.

Namja yang diteriaki hanya cuek dan tetap berjalan tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti menunggu namja itu.

"aish... namja itu, AKU AKAN KE KELASMU SETELAH KITA ISTIRAHAT" Teriak namja bername tag yang melekat blasernya bernama Kim Baekhyun. Membuat orang-orang menatapnya namun orang yang bersangkutan hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan berjalan kearah lift didekatnya dan memencet tombolnya.

"menyusahkan... berbeda dengan dirinya, kau dimana? Tak taukah kau, aku begitu merindukanmu? Jonginie?" gumam lirih namja yang diteriaki oleh Baekhyun, Oh Sehun kecil kini telah menjadi namja dewasa yang tampan.

Kini Sehun tengah berada di lantai teratas Sekolah ini yaitu Atap. Ia memandang gumpalan awan yang melintas begitu lambatnya, bahkan mengalahkan seekor siput. Tidak jauh beda dengan Suho, Sehun tengah memikirkan namja yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak 14 tahun lalu. Meski saat itu ia dan juga Jongin masih kecil, tapi dengan kepolosannya dan melihat dimana sang hyungnya melontarkan kata suka dan pacar... akhirnya ia mengikutinya.

"apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau makan teratur? Aku begitu merindukanmu"

Mutiara bening itu pun akhirnya lolos dari matanya yang kini terpejam. Ia yang selama ini dikenal sebagai namja yang dingin, cuek dan tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Sangat rapuh hingga ia rasa kakinya melemas dan tidak bisa berjalan untuk ke kelasnya.

_ **ooOoo ** _

"KAI...VOUS REGARDEZ POUR MISS Do (_Kai, Kau dicari nona D.o)_" Panggil seorang Namja yang tengah berkerbun ke seorang namja manis berkulit tan yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil.

"Tres bien, merci John _(baiklah, terima kasih John)_" ucap namja yang dipanggil Kai

"Les enfants, je dois rentrer à la maison maintenant _(anak-anak, aku harus pulang sekarang)_" ucap Kai menatap anak-anak kecil dihadapannya dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Tu ne eux pas retrer à la maison plus tard, Kai? Nous voulons toujours voir faire ҫa danse _(Tak bisakah kau pulang nanti, Kai? Kami masih ingin melihatmu melakukan tarian itu)"_ bujuk seorang anak laki yang diperkirakan berumur 7 tahun.

"Dèsolé, mais si la mère a été m'appelait. Signifie quelque chose est important, je continuerai demain _Maaf, tapi jika ibu memanggilku. Berarti ada sesuatu yang penting, aku akan melanjutkannya besok)_" ucap Kai tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang hanya melambaikan tangannya.

CKLEKK

"eomma?" panggil Kai saat melihat seorang yeoja duduk sambil membaca buku ditangannya.

"duduklah chagiya" ucap orang yang dipanggilnya eomma menyimpan buku yang dibacanya sejak tadi kedepan meja.

"ada apa eomma memanggilku?" tanya Kai yang hampir menyeruput kopi yang masih panas namun ditahan sang eomma.

"jangan minum dulu. Itu masih panas" larangnya.

"tak apa eomma, lagipula aku tak kan merasakannya... ish, arraseo Eommaku tersayang... Do Kyungsoo" ucap Kai mengalah saat melihat eomma yang amat disayanginya mendelik menatapnya.

"Kai... apa, kau tak ingin 'pulang'?" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai terkejut lalu menatap eommanya.

"kita sudah membahas itu ribuan kali. Aku tak ingin bertemu meraka, Eomma Soo"

Suara datar dan dingin yang dilontarkan oleh Kai membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat muncul sosok lain dari anak bungsunya.

"Tapi Alex... biarkan _Kai _bertemu dengan mereka. Aku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan anaknya.

"aku hanya tak ingin _Kai_ tertekan lagi, Eomma Soo"

Sosok yang tadi memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Eomma tanpa memanggilnya, kini berubah dengan entahlah... orang yang sama namun, bisa dikatakan berbeda dengan orang pertama.

"kau bersamanya, bahkan kau tak bisa berpisah dengannya karena_ kalian satu_. Eomma sangat memohon padamu. Setiap hari, Suho menelpon pada Eomma menanyakan dirimu yang Eomma jawab Eomma tak menemukanmu. Bahkan ia sempat sakit karena terlalu memikirkan dirimu" ucap Kyungsoo menangisi bagaimana ia tidak bisa berada disebelah anak sulungnya yang saat itu tengah sakit.

Sosok itu memandang Kyungsoo lalu beranjak.

"Aku akan menemuinya eomma, Alex mengijinkan" ucap sosok yang kini berubah kembali dengan suara yang lembut dengan memanggil sang Eomma tanpa menyebutnya.

"jika 14 tahun lalu aku dan Chen tidak berkelahi seperti ini. Joginnie pasti tidak akan memiliki... 2 kepribadian. Maafkan eomma, sayang" setetes bulir airmata mengalir menatap punggung sang anak yang telah menghilang

TBC or END?

Maaf lama dan kenapa jadi aneh gini ya? *garuk kepala bingung

Balasan Review :

Ryeolu 10/14/13 . chapter 2

Hahaha... Kai nabrak cintanya Sehun kkk~ ne, suka sekali kalau Kai menderita jadi semangat *dirajam* Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

BluePrince14 9/18/13 . chapter 2

Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

PS 9/8/13 . chapter 2

Sipp... Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

LoneyReaders 9/7/13 . chapter 2

Nggak apa honey. Terima kasih sudah ingetin, rencananya mau di hapus :-P Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

ekasudaryadi 9/6/13 . chapter 2

molla... salahin Do sama Chen ne? Kkk~ Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

askasufa 9/6/13 . chapter 2

buat kenapa-napa aja ya? *toel* Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

Daevict024 9/6/13 . chapter 2

Ini sudah dilanjut, Thaks reviewnya :)

THANKS REVIEWNYA, MAY YOU GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
